


To Have & To Hold

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: cookleta, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Song fic, Song: To Have & To Hold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Wedded Bliss... Aftermath...





	To Have & To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> From 2008: I totally love my mp3 player... I just wrote this in like 10 minutes because of a song that played....AND the fact that Archie mentioned finding his soulmate in an recent interview didn't help... Gah. So here it is, pure fluff. It's mega-short and probably crappy lol. Enjoy!

_"I touched you gently in your sleep last night, and held you to me in the blue dawn light. I never knew there was a place this deep or that you would reach that place in me..."_

**David Cook watched the sleeping beauty cradled in his arms. he looked so peaceful and so happy. He felt a familiar tug at his heart as memories flooded his mind. How had he ever doubted his feelings for him?**

_"If I trust in my soul, I can show you my heart, give all I am to you, to have and too hold..."_

**The young man stirred in his sleep. Cook had to remind himself that Archie was no longer a kid. He'd grown into an extraordinary young man. He smiled as his eyes fluttered open.**

_"Trust in you soul and show me your heart. Give all you are to me, to have and to hold...."_

**"Good Morning," Cook said softly, his voice still gruff from sleep.**

**Archie smiled. "Morning."**

**"Did you sleep well?"**

**"MmmHmmm," he groaned as he stretched his body against Cooks. "Better than ever."**

_*I must have wished upon a million stars. Now I know for certain one was ours. I've been holdin' back for long enough. I'm braver than I am afraid of love. Cause I trust in my soul, I can show you my heart. Give all I am to you to have and to hold...*_

**Archie brought his hand up to caress Cook's cheek. He smiled, seeing the glitter of a simple gold band on his ring finger. "Last night was so amazing," he gushed.**

**Cook smiled and nodded his head. he was glad they had waited to go all the way. Nothing could have compared to what they'd done after exchanging promises of everlasting love and loyalty in front of a few close family and friends. Not even winning American Idol five years earlier felt that good.**

_*When I look into the light I see, my own spirit shining back at me. And I am willing to go anywhere. I can endure if i am sure that I will find you there. So trust in my soul and show me your heart...give all you are to me, to have and too hold. Trust in your soul I'll show you my heart. Give all I am to you to have and to hold...*_

**"Five years of denial made us stronger," Archie said.**

**Cook placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Five years of denial makes me an idiot."**

**Archie laughed softly. "Well, kinda."**

**"I'm not denying it anymore."**

**"Good." Archie pulled Cook's head down to him, pressing their lips together in a soft loving kiss.**

_*Love, here is my soul, I give it all to you, to have and to hold. We are one soul and we are one heart. We have forever, love. To have and to hold.*_

**"I love you Cookie."**

**Cook closed his eyes and rested his head against his husband's. "I love you too, Archie."**

_*To have and to hold......*_  
  
~~~~~~~  
Song: To Have & To Hold ~by: David Hallyday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know/own the Davids or any other character mentioned in this story...it's fiction, dang it!


End file.
